Illuminator, as a daily consumable product, has been significantly developed with the economic and social progress and the appearance of fluorescent lamps, energy saving lamps, LED lamps and other new light sources. Various types of light sources to be selected indicate that the development of lighting industry has launched a new age. City squares, roads, new communities, home decorations, malls and office buildings all need lighting products for decoration, and present customized requirements thereto.